A locking device such as this is disclosed for example in document WO 2005/075314. The packaging described in that document does not very well incorporate the locking device into the volume of the container. In that packaging, the plate projects from the volume of the lid. In order to limit as far as possible how much of the plate projects, the height of the actuating portion is relatively small.
This greatly limits the travel of the plate and means that precisely-controlled actions are required. This also gives the user the impression that the plate is very hard to operate.
In addition, this embodiment does not limit the risks of the locking plate becoming unlocked or even damaged during transport.
There is therefore a need for packagings that retain a compact appearance and in which the lid and the associated locking mechanism are easy to operate.